


当马哥来到iG

by BrainyBanana



Category: LPL - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26484118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrainyBanana/pseuds/BrainyBanana
Summary: 2020冬转，最令人关注的选手之一莫过于OMG的ADSmlz。2020年对于老牌电竞豪门OMG来说是不顺的一年，虽然迎来了Smlz和H4cker，但OMG的成绩仍旧不甚理想。在春季赛开始还赢下了几场比赛，让老59e看到了希望，然而之后队员连番出现的状态低迷，直接让OMG失去了进入季后赛的可能；夏季赛更是位列垫底的几支队伍。众人纷纷质疑OMG两个上了年龄的双C，是否还有担当LPL首发的实力。而看过Smlz从前表现的人则感慨这也许就是他职业生涯的最后了，他的年纪和身体都不足以支撑他再打下去了，现实来说，转会期也不会有队愿意花重金接受一个下滑的老将。然而，当IG和OMG同时公布转会消息的时候，网友们都沸腾了。“原OMG选手Smlz以自由人身份加入iG电子竞技俱乐部英雄联盟分部。他将作为iG新赛季下路选手，与iG的辅助共同战斗。”“原OMG AD选手Smlz合约到期，以自由人身份加入iG电子竞技俱乐部。感谢Smlz选手为OMG的付出，愿他在iG拥有更精彩的未来！”为何Smlz会选择加入iG？为何iG在拥有众多选择的情况下会选择不被看好的Smlz？
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

今天对于韩金来说是本应当是平凡的一天。

LPL夏季赛已经全部结束，没有进入季后赛的OMG早早放假，有些选手已经离开了基地，韩金选择呆在基地，有时排位，有时和朋友们一起打打别的游戏或者出去逛逛。转会期来说，在没有达成去S赛的梦想之前，他必然是想要再多打几年。他还没有想过要去哪个队，虽然很希望可以去和朋友们并肩战斗，但能不能找到一个合适的战队，他的心里也没有底。

电竞人一般都是在中午才起床，吃完饭教练会让大家自行在韩服排位练习，接着是和其他战队的训练赛或者复盘。晚上如果没有训练赛的话，选手们会继续排位到凌晨。

虽然战队已经放假，受多年电竞作息影响，韩金在前一天晚上还是排位到三点才回到卧室，定好第二天下午一点的闹钟，韩金沉入梦乡。在梦里，他似乎还是S6那个年轻气盛的少年，刚刚加入OMG，想要在新的战队证明自己…

早上，韩金从梦中醒来，闹钟还没有响。今天他似乎醒得出奇地早，同住一室的选手还睡得正香，他拿起手机，发现才刚刚早上9点。他在基地里迷茫地走到了厨房，做饭的阿姨正在吃早饭，看他过来很惊讶地招呼他坐下，说要去给他下一碗鸡蛋面。

韩金觉得今天格外神清气爽，吃完早饭就决定去打几把排位。今天他的运气很好，十把排位赢了八把。最后一把点掉基地，他才发觉大事不妙。他许久没有关注的右手手腕又开始发热，并且尖锐地痛了起来。拿起外套，连午饭也顾不上吃，他直接奔向了常去的那家医院。

挂好号在门外等待的时候，这种又热又痛的感觉居然神奇地消失了。他还是决定去相熟的医生小林那里看看手腕，毕竟医生嘱咐他常来复诊，韩金也已经有半年没去了。小林虽然年纪轻轻，也已经从医有一阵子时间了。看到之前常来的病人韩金，他有些欣慰又有点担心。韩金跟医生简略地说了今天的状况，说到连续打了十把排位以后，小林的眉毛皱了起来，说到手腕有点痛，小林直接打断了他，让他把手腕拿到桌上看看。

小林一边检查手腕一边跟韩金絮絮叨叨：“之前也跟你说过了，你的手腕虽然没有很大的疾病，但是劳损严重，不能长时间……” 说到一半，小林突然停下了，“这里痛吗？” 韩金摇摇头，熟悉的酸痛并没有随着触碰到来。“这里呢？”韩金又摇摇头。

小林又问了几个问题，听到回答以后，表情显得有些阴晴不定。他让韩金去做了几个检查，这才仿佛确定了自己的想法。“虽然不知道原因，你的手腕现在并不像是长期用鼠标的手腕。”韩金疑惑地看着小林，小林突然朝他微笑道：“恭喜你痊愈了！初步看来你的手腕现在状态很好，可能和18岁的人差不多。至于今天你说的疼痛，再观察一下，如果有什么问题再来找我。”

这对韩金来说无疑是个好消息；这意味着他又可以从早到晚排位练习，而不用担心手伤会变得越来越严重。在回去的路上，他习惯性地摸着后颈，那里有一处疤痕，是几年前转会搬东西时不小心磕到的，一直没有消失。但今天他却没有摸到熟悉的凸起，赶紧用手机伸到背后拍了一张，发现后颈居然光滑一片。

这种事情会发生吗？马上要23岁的Smlz，居然回到了18岁。


	2. ？

今天对于smlz来说是本当是平凡的一天。

LPL夏季赛已经全部结束，没有进入季后赛的OMG早早放假，有些选手已经离开了基地，smlz选择呆基地，有时排位，有时和朋友们一起打打别的游戏。


End file.
